Gira universal
by Dragonazul
Summary: Bad Luck es contratado por una persona extraña para un gira muy especial... Se le pagara un gran suma de dinero por tocar en diferentes mundos animes! Podra nuestra banda soportar los extraños mundos a los que iran? XD Fic dedicado a Nemo Robin-sama.
1. Comienzo de la Canción

Fic dedicado a **Nemo Robin**-sama! n.n Te kero mucho sempai!

* * *

**Gira universal**

**Capitulo 1: Canto de inicio**

**-¿sabes por que nos ha llamado Seguchi?- pregunto el pelirosado, a su compañero guitarrista.**

**-no lo sé, pero parece importante- respondió Hiro, mientras la banda caminaba hacía la oficina del presidente de la NG, a su frente estaban Sakano, algo nervioso por la llamada del presidente, y Mr. K más feliz que de costumbre.**

**-posiblemente se trate de otra súper gira; ¿acaso que no se han dado cuenta de cuanto ha crecido Bad Luck?- comento Mr. K contento.**

**-aun así, si fuera una gira nos hubiera avisado con un poco más de anticipación- dijo Seguru, aun no muy seguro (N/A: Quedo como un juego de palabras XD).**

**Al final, llegaron al final del pasillo, entrando a la habitación; y presentándose frente Tohma; este les sonrío y les pido tomar asiento.**

**-bueno, les tengo algo bastante importante para ustedes Bad Luck- comento con algo de seriedad el ex tecla dista de Nittle Grasper.**

**-usted puede estar seguro; Bad Luck es capaz de lo que sea- dijo Shuichi más que feliz.**

**-bien, si tu lo dices- comento, dejando a los presentes algo confundidos; abrió un cajón de su escritorio, y saco una carta; -esta carta llego esta mañana; y es muy especial... en su interior hay una carta de invitación a Bad Luck a una gira con una paga que realmente sobrepasa lo normal- comento mirando con determinación.**

**-bueno... es una gira ¿no?, ¿se podría saber por donde es y quien la manda?- pregunto Sakano intentado permanecer tranquilo ante la situación y tomando seriedad.**

**-justamente eso es lo más extraño... La persona que mando la carta no especifico el lugar de la gira pero, afirmo que serian muchos días de viaje, varios conciertos y una paga... en oro- comento el presidente. Mientras el lugar quedo callado unos segundos...**

**-¡¿OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!- aquel grito casi rompió los cristales de los edificios, mientras los integrantes de Bad Luck y sus managers quedaban con su mandíbula por el suelo.**

**-es decir ¿que la paga no solo es exuberante si no también pagada en oro?- pregunto casi shokeado Sakano. Mientras Seguchi asentía y este se desmayaba.**

**-la misma persona que mando esta carta dijo que vendría hoy... a esta hora- les dijo, mirando un segundo el reloj, y viendo que faltaba un minuto para que sean y media y que llegara ese tal corresponsal.**

**-¡es genial! ¡Alguien que en verdad se de cuenta de nuestro grandísimo talento!- gritaba Shuichi, casi saltando sobre el sillón donde estaban.**

**-y... Seguchi, ¿no sabe mas o menos el tiempo de duración de la gira?- pregunto Hiroshi.**

**-dice que pueden llegar a ser de un mes a dos meses, no parecía saber exactamente- comento Seguchi aun que se callo al escuchar alguien que golpeaba la puerta, todos voltearon un momento.**

**-permiso- dijo al entrar una joven; con un extraño traje azul celeste; con un chaleco con combinaba con una falda de color brilloso. La joven pelirroja se acerco a los presentes y se inclino en un saludo formal.**

**-es un gusto conocerlos Bad Luck y señor presidente- comento con cortesía.**

**-supongo que tu debes ser la que mando la carta de invitación a la gira ¿verdad?- pregunto Seguchi, la joven le sonrío.**

**-en realidad, yo soy su intermediaria; vengo para saber su opción al trabajo- dijo mirando a los jóvenes artista.**

**-¡por supuesto que lo aceptamos!- dijo con emoción Shuichi.**

**-espera Shindou- le detuvo Seguchi, -primero; especifícanos el lugar, tiempo y condiciones- le exigió el rubio.**

**-je, sabía que lo dirían, pero... les pediría que la siguiente conversación sea ciento por ciento privada- comento la joven de rulos colorados.**

**-ok, cerraremos la puerta con llave si es a tu parecer- comento Seguchi levantadote de su asiento.**

**-no solo eso- interrumpió la joven, -no solo la puerta, también quiero que cierren las ventanas, se apaguen las cámaras y también el micrófono que tiene en su escritorio- comento la joven mirando con un ojos castaños intensos. Tanto Seguchi y los demás se quedaron mirándole algo extrañados y sorprendidos.**

**-ah, cierto... olvide presentarme; soy Dannashka Nez, aun que díganme Danna para no hacerse mucho problema- comento la muchacha, volviendo a una cara divertida.**

**-esta bien- se resigno el presidente haciendo todo lo que le había pedido. Ya con todas las opciones de acceso estaban ocupadas; la muchacha se puso a un costado y alzo la vista decidida.**

**-en primer lugar; la gira durara aproximadamente 58 días, si se llegase a alargar le avisaríamos con tiempo y le aumentaríamos la paga sin problemas- comento, ante los oídos atentos de todos, -ahora sobre el lugar... tendré que decir algo especial sobre eso- dijo alzando una mano, y ante la impresión de todos; una pantalla virtual apareció a su lado, mostrando el planeta tierra; -esta es la tierra ¿cierto?- pregunto normalmente la joven. La mayoría asintió.**

**Con un movimiento de su mano la pantalla, mostró la galaxia de forma increíble.**

**-¿y esta su galaxia no?- indico Danna, -la gira que les estamos pidiendo hacer es que ustedes cantes en otras dimensiones- comento, ante la vista estupefacta de los demás.**

**Se produjo un silencio indefinido y fue roto por una pequeña risa de K.**

**-¿es una joda no?- pregunto algo sorprendido; la joven sonrío y en menos de un segundos; el sillón, la silla de Seguchi y el escritorio, junto a sus ocupantes, habían aparecido en el techo de una casa; Shuishi fue el primero el levantarse acercarse al borde para ver un gran pueblo, aun que no parecía muy civilizado cono Japón.**

**-esta aldea se encuentra en otra dimensión y es un tiempo menos civilizada que su mundo, pero será su próxima función- les comento, mientras que al instante volvían de nueva a la oficina de Seguchi. Y todos quedaban algo estupefacto por el viaje interdimencional que habían echo.**

**-dimensión como la que vieron recién hay millones; pero seleccionaremos solo las más apropiadas, esta pueden llegar a ser iguales o menos civilizadas que su mundo, pero igualmente estaremos a su lado- les contó la joven.**

**-¿estaremos?- pregunto Seguchi, más que sorprendido.**

**-a cada mundo que vallan se les dará los mejores tratos y los protegerán los jefes de los mejores lugares donde vallan- les comento y se volteo a la puerta, -la paga es bastante buena; y les aseguro que no se arrepentirán del publico que abra... Al viaje podrán ir; la banda Bad Luck, sus managers y dos personas que ustedes quieran- les comento mientras caminaba hacía la puerta, -vendré mañana a la misma hora a saber que discutieron sobre el proyecto ¿si?- les dijo, sonriendo, mientras salía de la habitación.**

**-¿como...- dijo Shuichi, parado al costado de la sala; -¿como hizo... para salir si la puerta estaba cerrada?- dijo, al mismo tiempo en que la mayoría caía de espaldas.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, una vez más ando por aquí! Wiii! Les presento mi primer fic de Gravitation (Como amo esta serie).

**Como leyeron le dedicare este fic una gran persona llamada Nemo Robin mi sempai en el yaoi y en fanfiction... XD La quiero mucho y espero que te guste este fic!**

Bueno como verán este fic será un tipo de maxicrossover con varios animes; quisiera que cuenten en que lugares y con que animes les gustaría que se encuentren... Claro... si es que yo lo conozco XD (Pequeño detalle) Intentare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para este fic de este gran y hermoso anime yaoi!

Sin más detalle espero que les guste!

Saludos

**Dragonazul**


	2. Al compas de los shurikens

Fic dedicado a Nemo Robien-sama-sensei! A la cual quiero mucho y le devo muchisimo tambien!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Al compás de las shuricans**

**-¿ya empacaste todo Yuki?- casi le grito el pelirrosado desde su cuarto al novelista que aun no comprendía del todo a donde irían; las giras de Bad Luck no solian ser tan... ¿"especiales"?. Yuki estaba seguro que Touma se traiga algo entre manos.**

**-¡No lo puedo creer, me acompañaras en una gira!- grito entre saltitos Shuishi, acercándose al novelista.**

**-solo será por que no tengo que entregar ninguna novela en estos meses- le dijo con seriedad. Pero no pudo evitar con los cristalinos ojos de emoción del cantante.**

**-¡¡Yuki, te quiero!!- se le lanzo encima en medio del grito, mientras ambos caían al piso.**

**A las pocas horas, los integrantes de Bad luck, su manager y su productor, más Yuki, invitado de Shuichi, y Ayaka, invitada de Hiro.**

**-bien- dijo el presidente de Nittle Grasper, luego de un suspiro; -ya casi es la hora, así que; recuerden Bad Luck. Ustedes deben dar lo mejor de si, ya estoy seguro que estarán en buenos cuidados- les comento.**

**El grupo, sentado en la serie de sillones que había en el lugar, no tubo que esperar mucho ante la llegada, nuevamente, sorpresiva de Dannashka; esta saludo y nuevamente pidió aquella seguridad al igual que el día anterior. Volvió a explicar exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior, pero ahora les dijo sobre el mundo donde tocarían.**

**-el primer mundo donde tocaran será uno menos civilizado que este, pero les daremos lo que sea necesario para su actuación; y tendrán una cuidado especial por parte de la mayor fuerza de esta aldea- les comento.**

**-les pediré por favor que estén de pie- les pidió, a lo cual la mayoría accedió; -señor Touma, le agradezco mucho todo lo que hizo; prometo avisarles de cada adelanto que sea posible- comento, Seguchi le respondió con una sonrisa.**

**-la aldea que visitaremos es la aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, ahora; prepárense para le viaje- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**...**

**En una importante aldea, principalmente ubicándonos en las calles cercanas a los departamentos del líder de esta; el Hokage. Ocurría lo siguiente.**

**-¡Datebayo, ya llegamos!- decía realmente feliz un joven rubio de ojos azules, entrando a la aldea.**

**-bueno, es de decir que nuestra misión fue algo largo- comento el joven a su lado de tez realmente pálida y ropa negra.**

**-si, realmente es bueno estar en casa- dijo feliz su compañera de cabello rosado y corto.**

**-bueno... ¡Yo me voy a lo de Icharaku!- grito el muchacho rubio saliendo a correr.**

**-¡Espera Naruto!- le respondió la muchacha que salio corriendo tras él. Su compañero se río un poco hacía dentro.**

**-entonces; yo me iré a la biblioteca- dijo, caminado hacía otra calle.**

**En aquel tan famoso puesto de Ramen; ya tenía ocupado dos lugares, pero el joven llego de pesada al lugar saludando con alegría a su dueño.**

**-¡Datebayo, ¿Como anda Icharaku-obaa-san?!- dijo contento el joven recién llegado.**

**-ah, hola Naruto; ¿como te ha ido?- le pregunto el dueño del local, reconociendo a su cliente de la infancia.**

**-bien, bien, pero ahora; ¿me sirves ramen?- dijo casi desesperado, mientras le servían su plato.**

**-vaya, de donde venimos no se encuentra comida así; ¿me da otro plato?- pregunto el pelirrosado sentado al lado del recién llegado.**

**-claro-, Icharaku no tardo y le sirvió otro plato al joven que llevaba gafas oscuras y una gorra.**

**-hey Shu, ya es el cuarto, ¿no te hará mal?- le pregunto su compañero, que en realidad llevaba también unas gafas oscuras y una gorra, aun que era mas alto de cabello largo y pelirrojo.**

**-estaré bien- sonrío sin problemas su amigo.**

**-¿podría darme más, datebayo?- pregunto el joven rubio; extendiendo un plato y esperando más comida; -¿eh, que es esto?- pregunto levantando un papel de propaganda a su lado.**

**-¿eso?, parece que una banda muy famosa tocara aquí; supuestamente llegaban hoy- le dijo Icharaku, mientras le servia su plato; el joven dejo de lado el papel con la cara de aquel cantante joven de lado y se dispuso a seguir comiendo.**

**-¡¡Naruto!!- escucharon el grito de una joven muy cerca; los tres jóvenes que estaban comiendo se giraron levemente.**

**-¡te dije que primero debíamos darle en informa a Tsunade-sama ¿no?!- le grito una pelirrosa al muchacho rubio.**

**-ah, eso... je, me olvide- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.**

**-no es para que te olvides- le respondió dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.**

**-¡Sakura!- reprocho su nombre. La joven suspiro.**

**-por cierto, ¿con que pagaras esto?- le pregunto; suponiendo que ya sería el segundo o tercer plato; Naruto se detuvo en seco y comenzó a sudar frío.**

**-eh...- su cara respondió todo ante la vista de los presente.**

**-deje, nosotros la pagamos- respondió el joven pelirrosado a su lado y dejo el dinero suficiente a su lado; -provecho- le dijo sonriente y se alejo junto a su compañero.**

**-vaya, que amable- se dijo Sakura para dentro; -¡pero tu no te olvides que debemos hacer!- volvió a gritarle a su compañero.**

**Pocos minutos después; los tres jóvenes que hacia poco habían llegado a la aldea se presentaban ante la Hokage; al llegar su oficina, se encontraron con algunos compañeros suyos, la mayoría no parecía saber el por que. Ni si quiera Shikamaru parecía saberlo.**

**-muchachos- llamo al atención la Hokage, -sé que últimamente ha habido disturbios y han estado un muchas misiones... por eso, ¿creo que saben de este concierto que se dará esta noche, no?- pregunto la mujer, mientras que varios asentían.**

**-bien- sonrío levemente, -quiero que vallan a los salones que se encuentran cerca de este edificio; sus senseis tienen una sorpresa para ustedes- les comento.**

**-¿creen que esta sorpresa este relacionada con este recital de ahora?- pregunto un joven de traje verde y cejas profundas, seguido por sus dos compañeros.**

**-es lo más posible- comento Shikamaru al frente de su grupo.**

**-sería genial ver uno de esos grandes recitales, nunca he visto uno- sonreía un muchacho con marcas rojas en sus mejillas siendo cargado por un perro de tamaño considerable; al lado de sus dos compañeros.**

**-¡datebayo, tenemos que ir a averiguarlo!- dijo contento Naruto, mientras caminaban por unos pasillos al lugar indicado.**

**Al ir acercándose, escucharon una música interesante; parecía un conjunto de batería y teclado. Al entrar los grupos salieron a un lugar abierto, se encontraron los sus senseis y varias personas que preparaban un escenario.**

**-¿Gay-sensei que es esto?- pregunto Rock Lee, al ver el lugar, mientras los demás se acercaban.**

**-mírenlo ustedes mismo- les dijo Kurenai, señalando que no muy lejos estaban tres jóvenes practicando, la música no se había detenido y estaba llevando un ritmo suave.**

**-¡hey, yo lo conozco!- señalo Naruto al joven de cabello rosado; -el me presto dinero para el ramen de hoy-; aun los demás se habían quedado callados ante el descubrimiento, el joven rubio se acerco; -¡he...- estuvo por llamarle, cuando Shuichi comenzó a cantar, -¿que?-, se detuvo en el lugar.**

**-vaya, que bella voz- comento Ino, ante la melodiosa canción (Si quieren saber, prefiero decir que estaban cantando "In the moonlight" del OVA).**

**-todos los presentes fueron invitados gratuitamente a conocer a los integrantes de esta banda y a recital de esta noche- les comento aquel sensei con media cara tapada.**

**-¿de verdad?- dijeron algunos sorprendidos. Aun así, Naruto había quedado no muy lejos escuchando a aquel joven que tendría no mas de su misma edad y de increíble voz.**

* * *

Bueno, ya era hora de actualizar! Ahora viajaremos al mundo de Naruto! Wiii.

Ya sé que Naruto quedo medio con cara de WTF, al ver a Shuichi cantar pero hay que ver su expresión cuando escuche Reat the

**Nemo**: Nee, único review; pero gracias! Me encanta que te agrade el fic! Y no te enoje por Sak... bueno, como sea, tal vez pronto are que Mr.K le pegue un tiro XD en realidad nos yo tan mala pero es por que se que la odias.

Muchas gracias, no olviden de dejar review y... dentro de 20 días es mi cumple! Wiii!

¿Vendrá Bad Luck a cantar a mi fiesta XD?


End file.
